<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petrichor by ConsultingTribble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439462">Petrichor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble'>ConsultingTribble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221B Ficlets [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>221B Ficlet, Childhood, Gen, Happy, Nature, Quiet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:00:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTribble/pseuds/ConsultingTribble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy Saturdays were Sherlock’s favorite. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, as if he could draw the morning’s perfection inside his very being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>221B Ficlets [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petrichor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original prompt: "rain"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Pitter patter<br/>
Tinkle dink dink<br/>
Ping ping<br/>
Plunk</em>
</p>
<p>Rainy Saturdays were Sherlock’s favorite. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, as if he could draw the morning’s perfection inside his very being, relaxing him down to his toes. The barometric pressure building in the air yesterday was broken, replaced by a glorious sense of release and the inimitable scent of petrichor. He exhaled, eyes still shut in the sheer contentment of the moment.</p>
<p>Rain meant clouds, which filtered the sunlight for his sensitive eyes. Most mornings pierced through his window; rainy mornings <em>glowed.</em></p>
<p>Rain also meant mud, which meant extra cleaning, which meant Sherlock’s mother would not be pressuring him to “go outside and play with the other children” today. Heavenly. He was free to read and drink hot cocoa and experiment and play chess with Mycroft and listen to music the entire day. </p>
<p>But right now, the only music Sherlock wanted to hear was the rain itself. His finely tuned ears could isolate the <em>tinkle</em> of the drops on the garden shed’s tin roof, their <em>pitter patter</em> on the shake roof shingles above his bedroom, the <em>plink plank plunk</em> as they filtered through the leaves of the oak tree outside his window. Eyes closed, he reveled in this private concert from beneath his favorite quilt. For Sherlock, this was bliss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>pet·ri·chor</strong><br/>
<em>noun</em><br/>
a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and constructive feedback are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>